Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by Luwen
Summary: AU - Elle émit un gloussement de surprise lorsque, au détour d'un couloir menant à sa chambre, une main l'agrippa fermement par le bras et stoppa sa course effrénée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un long visage parsemé de sombres cheveux négligemment attachés et son coeur manqua un battement à la vue d'un regard acier familier.
1. Prologue - Sansa I

**Note:** Voici donc ma première fanfiction, que ce soit dans le fandom ou de manière générale. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop OOC ou bourré de fautes et que ça vous plaira. Cette idée m'est venue en lisant un petit drabble sur le tumblr de Starkfish basé sur cette même idée de fuite avec Arya & Sansa.

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout ceci est l'oeuvre de G.R.R Martin ainsi que d'HBO. Je ne fais que m'inspirer de l'histoire et des personnages. Ah oui, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue - Sansa**

Elle courrait encore et encore n'écoutant que le son de ses pas mêlés aux battements saccadés de son coeur. Septa Mordane l'avait sommé de partir lorsqu'elles avaient aperçu la Garde à sa recherche et elle courrait depuis. Elle émit un gloussement de surprise lorsque, au détour d'un couloir menant à sa chambre, une main l'agrippa fermement par le bras et stoppa sa course effrénée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un long visage parsemé de sombres cheveux négligemment attachés et son coeur manqua un battement à la vue d'un regard acier familier.

- Arya? Ce fut plus une affirmation qu'une question mais, Sansa se sentit le besoin de la poser.

- Tais-toi et suis moi.

Sa soeur lui agrippa fermement la main et la traîna dans la direction opposée à celle de la Tour de la Main. Tout était si rapide qu'elle se demanda comment diable la plus jeune pouvait s'orienter. Elles finirent par arrêter leur course dans les écuries où un enfant, pas plus vieux que Bran, gisait sur le sol, mort. Sansa , haletante, poussa un cri de terreur muet, étouffé par sa propre main.

- Enfile ses habits commanda la plus jeune en désignant du chef ce qu'il restait de l'enfant.

- As-tu donc perdu la tête ?! Que fait un cadavre ici Arya ? Et où allons-nous ? Les questions se bousculaient sur ses lèvres en même temps que la peur grandissait sans qu'elle n'y pût rien faire.

- Mets ces habits avant que les gardes Lannister nous attrapent !

- Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, si nous allions voir la reine ou Joffrey je suis sûre que... tenta Sansa, excédée.

Après tout, Joffrey n'était-il pas son Florian ? Et elle, n'était-elle pas destinée à devenir sa Reine ? Oui, tout cela ne devait être qu'un affreux malentendu.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Cracha son interlocutrice. Toi et Joffrey et la reine ! Il nous faut fuir avant que les gardes nous attrapent.

Instinctivement la main de sa soeur se posa sur sa hanche et Sansa la suivi du regard. Elle vit une épée fine, longue et ensanglantée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fois de plus alors que la pensée d'une soeur meurtrière s'insinua dans son esprit.

- Le garçon des écuries murmura doucement la jeune épéiste comme pour se justifier. Il a voulu m'attraper et me livrer aux gardes pour qu'ils puissent me tuer comme ils ont tué Syrio.

Sa voix était tremblante et bouillante de colère, ses yeux embués de larmes et Sansa comprit qu'elle devait, cette fois, faire confiance à sa soeur. _Elle veut me protéger comme elle a voulu protéger Lady._ Cette pensée lui suffit et, elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le cadavre et commença à faire glisser sa robe de soie ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Le vent contre son corps nu lui procura des frissons et elle dû lutter contre les hauts le coeur qui la submergèrent lorsqu'Arya lui tendit une chemise rugueuse, tachée de sang presque sec qu'elle attacha de ses doigts rendu maladroits par la nervosité. Elle avait si peur. Etait-ce des gardes ? De l'odeur de la mort ? D'Arya ? Sa soeur la sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle attacha une cape sombre et fortement parfumée de sueur autour de ses épaules pour pouvoir fourrer ses cheveux dans la capuche. Elle lui prit la main sans plus de cérémonie et la guida discrètement à travers l'enceinte du palais jusqu'à une entrée sombre où elles prirent de longs escaliers et durent tâtonner pour se guider. Après ce que Sansa crût être des heures, elles atterrirent finalement à l'extérieur du Donjon Rouge et se mêlèrent à la foule, incognito.

A suivre...

* * *

Sachez qu'il est normal que ce prologue soit un peu flou et que Sansa s'attarde sur peu de détails. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, plus complet et plus clair ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 - Sansa II

**Note:** Voici enfin la suite ! Je m'excuse de l'attente, mais j'ai dû réecrire le chapitre 3 fois et le résultat ne me convient toujours pas ! Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, me suivent et me lisent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout ceci est l'oeuvre de G.R.R Martin ainsi que de HBO. Je ne fais que m'inspirer de l'histoire et des personnages et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec..

* * *

**Chapitre** **1 - Sansa**

Le soleil, à son zénith, tapait fort sur Port-Réal.

Sansa mourrait de chaud encapuchonné ainsi, mais le choix ne s'offrait pas à elle.

Elle guettait anxieusement le coin de la rue, attendant l'apparition de sa petite soeur partit vagabonder. Elle s'étaient échappées la veille et Sansa était désespérément coincée dans sa cape et entre les murs étroits des allées sombres. Elle avait beau porter une chemise assez large pour cacher sa faible poitrine, sa féminité était clairement apparente, sans parler de la couleur de feu de ses cheveux. Et si la veille encore la brise apportait un temps humide à la Capitale, il n'en était rien depuis l'aube et elle ne pouvait décemment pas déambuler tête couverte quand les gens étaient presque nus. Arya s'était occupée de tout depuis leur fuite. Elle passait facilement pour un garçon et c'est elle qui avait trouvé leur cachette, elle qui allait chercher de l'eau et qui trouvait de quoi se nourrir, au grand désarroi de Sansa. Elle se demandait pourquoi elles devaient vivre ainsi, cachées, sales et affamées. Elle était une Lady et sa place était à la cour auprès de son cher Joffrey qu'elle honorerait en portant la plus sophistiquée de ses robes et parfumée de l'élixir le plus raffiné. _Quel doux rêve! Et alors que nous danserions tous les ménestrels composeraient des ballades plus belles les unes que les autres. _Une partie d'elle mourrait d'envie de courir au palais et d'arrêter cette mascarade, mais quelque chose lui criait de faire confiance à Arya, surtout depuis que cette dernière lui avait appris l'arrestation de leur père. La plus jeune des soeurs Stark parût finalement quelques minutes plus tard, les bras ballants et pleine de terre. _Nous y voilà, le jeûne, il nous fallait bien y arriver un jour_. Sansa poussa un soupir, son dernier repas remontait au petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait pris la veille, au château et la chaleur de la ville l'épuisait. Dès lors qu'elle baissa les yeux, elle sentit Arya gigoter et vit apparaitre un poing devant ses yeux. Cette dernière dû deviner son soudain intérêt car elle l'ouvrit instantanément et son contenu fit froncer les sourcils de son aînée. Un flacon, pas plus gros que son pouce et un petit cube blanc qu'elle reconnût comme du savon.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Du savon et de la teinture.

- De la teinture Arya ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Tes cheveux sont trop voyants.

Sansa n'avait jamais été proche de sa soeur mais, elle la connaissait assez pour lire entre les lignes. Elle prit délicatement le flacon et le cube de savon et se dirigea dans un coin plus sombre de la ruelle. Elle degraffa sa cape et s'agenouilla calmement alors que sa cadette se plaçait dans son dos. Sansa pencha la tête et Arya vida une partie de sa gourde le long de ses cheveux puis la teinture et finit par y ajouter du savon avant de se mettre à frotter puis à rincer. La jeune Lady utilisa sa cape pour sécher sa longue crinière, prit quelques unes de ses pointes humides et constata avec tristesse la noirceur de celles-ci. Arya ne dit rien mais Sansa put sentir une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.

- Allons près de la rivière déclara-t-elle soudainement en séchant de nouveau ses cheveux.

L'autre acquiesça et la guida au travers de la ville.

OoO

Elle frotta sans relâche, aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de travail auparavant, personne ne ferait jamais cet affront à une noble, mais elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais accompli une tâche avec autant de vigueur. Son pantalon séchait sur un rocher alors que sa cape, fermement attachée, couvrait sa nudité. Elle s'était sentie intimidée et inquiète lors de l'aller, mais Arya l'avait habilement guidé à travers des endroits sombres et peu fréquentés jusqu'à qu'elles atteignent finalement un endroit plus ou moins calme au bord de la rivière. La jeune épéiste, refusant tout contact avec l'eau, avait pris place sur un rocher faisant hausser les épaules de sa soeur qui, une fois savonnée de la tête aux pieds, se jeta dans le courant.

Elles prirent le chemin retour à la tombée de la nuit et Arya réussie à échanger un pigeon attrapé en route contre un bouillon parsemé de morceaux d'oignons qu'elles partagèrent silencieusement. Sansa n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi infâme et aurait sans doute refusé la moindre bouchée de cette affreuse mixture si son ventre n'avait pas été désespérémment vide. La chaleur entêtante de la journée laissa peu à peu place à la fraicheur nocturne et, avec pour seule couverture sa cape, Sansa accueillit Arya dans ses bras.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée, mais Sansa tenta de caresser doucement le bras de sa soeur dans l'espoir de voir sa poigne se desserrer autour du pommeau de son épée.

Elle décida d'accompagner Arya le lendemain. Cette dernière était en train d'essayer de négocier une tartelette -au citron reconnut Sansa, quand elle se fit bousculer par un groupe d'enfants.

- Ils vont exécuter la Main du Roi cria l'un d'eux.

Le sang d'Arya ne sembla faire qu'un tour et elle se jeta sans plus de cérémonie à leur poursuite laissant Sansa derrière. L'aînée avait bien essayé de les rattraper, mais après avoir essuyé une chute, les avait définitivement perdu.

L'amassement de la population lui permit de retrouver son chemin et elle atterrit dans une rue adjacente du Septuaire de Baelor. Elle la traversa rapidement et son regard se posa instantanément sur l'estrade. Là, se tenait Joffrey, munit d'un regard cruel et d'un sourire malsain. À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait son père, à genoux et les mains attachées. Elle voulut hurler à son fiancé de s'arrêter lorsque celui-ci prononça la peine de mort, de laisser la vie sauve à son père, mais elle était muette et paralysée. Elle vit la silhouette d'Ilyn Payne s' approcher de son père et, Glace en main, trancher sa tête d'un coup sec. Sansa sentit sa tête lui tourner et s'accrocha désespérément au mur alors que la nausée s'emparait d'elle. Elle ferma ses yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle et se remémora subitement qu'Arya s'était aventurée dans la foule et demeurait toujours introuvable. Elle se mit presque instantanément à sa recherche, la boule au ventre. Si sa soeur était méconnaissable, ce n'était pas son cas. Certes, ses cheveux étaient noircis, mais ses yeux restaient d'un bleu limpide et sa peau aussi pale qu'un linge, si bien qu'un chevalier croisé auparavant n'aurait surement aucun mal à la reconnaitre. La ville était gigantesque et lui restait inconnu, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et ses jambes tremblantes la faisaient tituber. Elle ne sût combien de temps elle marcha dans cet état mais elle finit par être happé au coin d'une rue et sentit une main se poser lourdement sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne pût exprimer quelconque gémissements. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque, dos au mur, elle fit face à son ravisseur. Il était grand et plus imposant qu'elle, tout de noir vêtu et empestait comme jamais. Un frère de la Garde de Nuit reconnut-elle, mais il n'était pas son oncle Benjen et devait surement son manteau noir à d'horribles crimes.

- Pense même pas à crier ou tu l'regrettera.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Contente-toi d'me suivre, Arry t'attend.

- Arry ? Questionna-t-elle. Je ne connais aucun Arry et lâchez-moi, je vous répète que je vous connais pas.

- Tout c'que t'a b'soin d'savoir c'est que j'obéis à Lord Stark.

Son père. Le coeur de Sansa ratta un battement alors qu'elle commençait inconsciemment à le suivre, s'il connaissait son père, c'est qu'il était là pour la protéger, non ?

- Arya, c'est elle Arry n'est-ce pas ?

- Y'a des chances que j'ai envoyé un p'tit gars aux yeux gris parmi mon groupe, mais Arya, ça non j'connais pas, ni ton nom d'ailleurs.

Son nom, elle ne pouvait plus l'utiliser dorénavant pas plus que celui d'Arya. Peut-être pourrait-elle en prendre un en l'honneur de sa mère.

- Alayne murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur. Alayne Waters.

- Moi c'est Yoren fillette et va falloir qu'tu suives bien mes conseils s'tu veux rester en vie.

OoO

- Pour quoi qu'on d'vrait accompagner une pute à la Motte d'bord ? Demanda un petit blond plutôt frêle.

- Parce qu'vous s' rez bien c'tent d'avoir une fem' red'vable quand vos poches s'ront à sec et qu'vous s'rez aussi raide qu'une épée.

Tous s'esclaffèrent grassement et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir offusquée; comment pouvait-elle mettre sa vie entre leurs mains quand ils n'étaient que des escrocs malhonnêtes et pervertis ? _Tu as crû en Joffrey et te voilà réduite à la bâtardise prétendant écarter les jambes et offrir le déshonneur, qu'as-tu de plus à perdre ?_ Son regard se posa sur Arya dont le visage ne feignait qu'indifférence mais dont elle pouvait presque entendre le grincement des dents. Sansa - _Alayne, tu es Alayne maintenant,_ n'en fut pas surprise, elle savait combien la colère et la vengeance bouillonaient en elle depuis leur fuite et plus encore depuis le matin même. Elle baissa la tête et prit place aux côtés de Yoren. Ils marchèrent durant toute l'après-midi dans un silence presque solennel.

- On dormira là c'soir annonça Yoren alors qu'il arrêtait sa marche en plein milieu des bois. Les mioches s'occup'ront du campement et Alayne d'la cuisine.

- Messire, je ne suis pas...

- Pas d'ça avec moi ma jolie, si t'veux pas t'attirer d'soucis fais c'que j'te dis.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et s'affaira à la tâche. Elle fut rejointe lors de sa troisième tentative pour faire du feu par un garçonnet plutôt corpulent.

- Je suis Tourte finit-il par se présenter non sans avoir admiré son désastre au préalable. T'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide et comme j'sais plutôt bien cuisiner m'voilà. Son visage joufflu et rougit se fendit en un petit sourire

- Merci M...Tourte accompagna-t-elle d'un sourire forcé.

Il ne cessa de parler alors qu'il l'aidait à prépaper un ragout mais Sansa n'y fit pas attention, toute concentrée qu'elle essayait d'être dans son travail. Ne parler à personne et leur faire encore moins confiance ne l'empêcha pas de s'attirer une paire d'yeux suspicieux quand elle manqua par deux fois de se couper en épluchant un oignon qui acheva de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était Arya qui passait ses journées à aider à accomplir la basse-besogne, pas elle ! La seule raison qui la conduisait autrefois dans les cuisines de Winterfell était sa gourmandise pour les tartes aux citrons._ Tout le monde semblait si heureux de m'en voir manger, même Père souriait quand il me découvrait dans un coin du château, la robe pleine de miettes et les mains collantes. _Elle secoua la tête, ravalant ses larmes et afficha un sourire qui se voulait joyeux comme pour encourager Tourte à finir son histoire.

Ils finirent par ajouter pomme de terres et viande séchée dans la casserole avant de passer le temps de la cuisson à découper une miche de pain.

Elle mangea peu ce soir-là, les souvenirs des derniers jours encombrant son esprit et, fila s'allonger le plus loin possible du groupe. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, ses mains étaient enflées et ses habits si sales et inconfortables que lorsque Arya la rejoignit, une fois le groupe assoupi, et l'enlaça maladroitement, elle s'autorisa à pleurer de tout son saoul. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'Arya ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- Nous allons rentrer à la maison susurra-t-elle, et nous nous vengerons. La tête de Joffrey sera déposé sur ton jupon et le sang Lannister coulera pour celui de Père et de Lady.

Sansa ferma les yeux et pria les Anciens Dieux de lui offrir vengeance.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Tyrion I

**Note : **Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais exams et vie personnelle oblige, j'ai un peu perdu de vue ma fic. Vous devriez d'ailleurs remercier Rafael Nadal & David Ferrer pour ce troisième chapitre, ils m'ont inspiré à le finir pendant leurs superbes demi-finales. Remerciez surtout Ferrer en fait, sa victoire m'a carrément motivé à corriger, mettre en page et publier le soir même. Ah ! Ces Espagnols...*soupir*

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout ceci est l'oeuvre de G.R.R Martin ainsi que de HBO. Je ne fais que m'inspirer de l'histoire et des personnages et ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Tyrion**

Le chemin jusqu'à Port-Réal avait été exténuant. Père lui ayant refusé toute escorte - _Emporte ces sauvages avec toi _avait-il dit_, mais n'espère pas faire fouler un seul pas à ta prostitué dans la Capitale. _Aussi, avait-il dû, le trajet durant,veiller à laisser les Oreilles Noires et les Sélénités mener la marche côte à côte, éviter de laisser Shagga et Timett face-à-face lors des repas et surtout, empêcher Bronn d'approcher Shae.

Après s'être résigné à la laisser elle et la totalité de son escorte dans une auberge aux abords de la ville, il avait pris la route en direction du Donjon Rouge accompagné de Bronn.

Si Tyrion fut déjà d'une humeur maussade, la misère et la famine des habitants achevèrent de lui donner la nausée. La guerre était encore fraiche et pourtant, les dégâts étaient déjà immenses.

Pour ne rien arranger, le Donjon Rouge semblait en ce jour même, plus en fête qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Pendant que son grand-père mène une guerre en son nom et que son oncle croupit dans une cellule délabrée, notre bien-aimé Roi, lui, festoie. _Si l'idée d'être éloigné de Lord Tywin était loin de lui déplaire, celle de savoir Jaime fait prisonnier le rendait malade.

Son arrivée, bien qu'impromptu, ne sembla surprendre les gardes chargés de la porte que l'espace de quelques instants.

- Lord Lannister s'inclina l'un d'eux.

Il répondit par un bref hochement de tête et s'engouffra dans l'enceinte du château.

OoO

A peine sa monture eut-elle franchit la porte des écuries que déjà un palefrenier se précipitait à ses pieds pour l'aider à démonter.

- Vot' fidèle serviteur m'sire s'inclina-t-il, si bas qu'il faillit tomber tête la première dans le foin.

- On dirait qu'on a déjà de la visite. Un véritable phénomène de foire railla Bronn.

Tyrion eut à peine de temps de lui jeter un regard noir que déjà son attention était happée par un jeune membre de la Garde Royale qu'il reconnut comme étant ser Arys du Rouvre.

- Soyez le bienvenu Lord Lannister

- Ser Arys.

- La Reine Régente est malheureusement en conseil restreint, mais Sa Grâce est enclin à vous recevoir.

- Sa Grâce est trop bonne...

Le jeune chevalier les guida lentement a travers le dédale du palais. S'il était cordial et de conversation agréable, Tyrion laissa le soin à Bronn d'entretenir la conversation, trop occupé qu'il était à jauger du regard les dégâts alentour.

Il ne fut pas difficile de repérer Joffrey parmi sa cour. Assis sur une estrade et souriant de toutes ses dents, il était accompagné de Tommen et Myrcella.

- Mon neveu préréré ironisa-t-il. Nous t'avons cherché sur le champ de bataille, en première ligne, menant notre armée. Mais tu es resté introuvable.

Il sentit instantanément les regards tantôt dédaigneux, tantôt curieux qu'on porta sur sa personne. _Un véritable phénomène de foire, en effet._

- J'étais ici répondit Joffrey visiblement mal à l'aise. Je dirigeai les Sept Couronnes.

- Et quel travail merveilleux tu as fait !

Joffrey fit la moue et Tyrion profita de son répit pour taquiner Tommen et Myrcella et s'attirer une réplique cynique de Bronn. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Sansa Stark parmi les convives. Aux dernières nouvelles, son neuveu n'avait pas encore choisi de la répudier.

- Où est donc ta fiancée ?

Joffrey parut se renfrogner instantanément.

- La fille d'un traitre n'a pas sa place parmi ma cour.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il fit le choix d'écourter sa visite et salua son Roi.

- Profite bien de ton anniversaire Majesté, moi, il y a du travail qui m'attend.

- Quel travail ? Où allez-vous ? S'enquit-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Tyrion l'ignora et marcha aussi vite et dignement que possible. Il s'apperçut bien vite que ser Arys trotinnait tranquillement derrière lui, aussi discret qu'il était possible de l'être.

- Ser Arys, veuillez m'introduire au Conseil Restreint.

- Messire, la Reine a été catégorique, le Conseil est uniquement réservé à ses membres.

- Il se trouve justement qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'en suis.

OoO

-Je vois que la fête bat son plein s'exclama-t-il. A quoi devons-nous ce festival ? La mort de Ned Stark ? La déclaration de guerre du Nord ? Ou peut-être celle des Baratheon ?

- Toi grinça Cersei. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu m'as manqué aussi chère soeur; et pour ta gouverne je suis là sur ordre de Père en tant que Main du Roi.

- Absolument pas ! Père ne prendrait jamais aussi stupide décision.

- J'ai bien peur que si confirma Tyrion en lui tendant une lettre au cachet Lannister. Mais dis-moi, où sont ser Barristan et les filles Stark ?

Cersei baissa les yeux dans sa coupe de vin et parut peser ses mots.

- ...Ils nous ont échappé et restent introuvables.

Le sang de Tyrion ne fit qu'un tour et il dut tant bien que mal réprimer sa colère.

- Deux enfants grommela-t-il. Tu as laissé filer deux enfants et le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale ?!

- Barristan Selmy est vieux et incompétent, je ne pouvais laisser la vie de Joffrey entre ses mains.

- S'il parvient vivant et avec les soeurs de Robb Stark jusqu'au Nord, nous pouvons dire adieu à Jaime et à quelconque plan de riposte pour sauver Port-Réal.

- Jaime ne mourra pas menaça-t-elle. Arya et Sansa Stark ne sont que des fillettes et ont probablement péri avant même d'avoir pu mettre un pied dehors.

- J'espère pour toi, parce qu'a moins que tu écartes suffisamment les jambes pour convaincre Robb Stark du contraire, sa colère sera terrible.

Elle le gifla et Tyrion ne riposta pas, il l'avait mérité celle-ci. Le silence retomba dans la salle jusqu'à ce que ce vieil eunuque de Varys se décide à prendre la parole.

- De vilaines rumeurs et beaucoup de suspicion secouent le pays depuis l'exécution des bâtards de Robert. Rien d'autre ne circule et je doute que Robb Stark soit au courant de quelconque autre mort que celle de son père.

_De mal en pis _pensa le nain. _A quel point as-tu donc ruiné notre cause, Cersei ?_

- Ces bâtards n'étaient que déshonneur et disgrâce ainsi qu'un danger pour Joffrey se justifia sa soeur.

_Pas si tu avais donné un enfant légitime à Robert. Et crois-moi, nous ne nous en porterions que tous mieux._

- Et une preuve de plus pour Stannis Baratheon. Soit, j'ai apparemment une nuit blanche qui m'attend et sur ce, je prends donc congé.

- Que vas-tu donc faire ? Le questionna-t-elle

- Ecrire à ce très cher Roi du Nord à propos de nos otages.

Elle ne dit rien et Tyrion prit son silence comme approbation. Dieux qu'il aurait aimé se blottir dans les bras de Shae, là, tout de suite, mais il devait agir. Aussi irresponsables soient Cersei et Joffrey, il tenait à sa tête ainsi qu'a celle de Jaime

* * *

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas très sure de ce chapitre. Tyrion est l'un de mes personnages préférés et j'ai juste l'impression de l'avoir tué, en plus je trouve ce chapitre très brouillon...Désolé si c'est le cas, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Vous remarquerez, que j'ai utilisé la scene de l'épisode 2x01 entre Joffrey et Tyrion parce qu'elle était juste excellente !


	4. Chapter 3 - Arya I

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout ceci est l'oeuvre de G.R.R Martin ainsi que de HBO. Je ne fais que m'inspirer de l'histoire et des personnages et ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

* * *

** Chapitre 3 - Arya I**

Alors que Taureau et elle-même, chargés de la corvée de vaisselle, traversaient lentement le camp improvisé qui leur servait d'habitat, les oreilles d'Arya furent happées par des sons lointains. Des gémissements plaintifs...

- Lachez-moi ! Lachez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Les paroles étaient entrecoupés de soubresauts, sans doutes dus à des larmes.

...Et féminin. _Sansa_.

Laissant tomber les ustensiles qui lui emcombraient les bras, Arya se précipita dans la direction des bruits.

- Hé ! S'exclama Taureau, où tu vas ?

Ignorant l'autre, elle accéléra sa course et se retrouva rapidement dans un coin reculé de la forêt où un idiot barraqué d'au moins le triple de son âge avait plaqué Sansa contre un arbre, et s'affairait à ouvrir sa chemise, révélant son corset. Sa soeur se débattait, geignait, pleurait mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son agresseur.

- Ferm'la un peu et content' toi d'faire ton travail.

- Laisse-la grogna-t-elle, essoufflée.

- Quoi ? Il parut à peine surpris de sa présence. Le p'tit Arry est amoureux ? T'en fais pas cr'vette, y'a assez d'place ent' ses jambes pour deux.

Ni une ni deux, elle se jeta sans ménagement et de tout son poids sur lui. Griffant, frappant, giflant, tentant de se défendre le mieux possible. Elle mordit férocement son poignet après avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac et, finit par empoigner Aiguille pour la lui planter sauvagement dans l'abdomen, remontant jusqu'au thorax et faisant gicler du sang sur son propre visage. Les yeux face à elles s'écarquillèrent de surprise, sa bouche forma un grand O inaudible et le silence retomba, aussi pesant que le poids qui venait de s'effrondrer sur elle. Les cris de Sansa mêlés à ceux de cet énergumène avaient dû aussi alerter Taureau, puisqu'il finit par débarquer accompagné de Yoren et de la moitié du camp.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, le jeune forgeron prit une grande inspiration.

- J'vais m'occuper d'elle.

Poussant violemment le corps qui la recouvrait, elle se releva prestement et protesta.

- NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

- Tu devrais penser à te calmer s'indigna-t-il, tout en soulevant délicatement une Sansa à moitié inconsciente.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà une forte main l'empoignait pas le col. Yoren reconnut-elle à l'odeur. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, elle se débâtit violemment prête à régler son compte au premier idiot qui oserait la contredire.

- Toi t'viens 'vec moi. Gendry emmène la fille au ruisseau.

Il reçut un hochement de tête affirmatif de Taureau - _Gendry _songea-t-elle_, un nom idiot pour un homme idiot ! _Avant de la tirer fermement dans un endroit plus propice à la solitude et, finit par trouver place sur un rocher.

- Tu mérites une s'cré paire d'claques ! Tuer un d'nos membres mêm' pas un mois après not' départ...

Il souffla, comme épuisé, mais Arya n'en eut cure trop surprise par les paroles du plus âgé. Il est vrai, qu'elle venait de tuer un homme - Deux, avec le garçon des écuries. Pourtant, elle n'en avait ressenti aucun malaise cette fois. Cet homme, après-tout, ne les avaient-ils pas menaçés, elle et sa famille ? Il n'était que légitime qu'elle se défende et, comme Père le disait souvent, l'homme qui prononce la sentence doit brandir l'épée.

Elle regarda alors Yoren droit dans les yeux et le plus fermement possible.

- C'pas la peine d'me r'garder comme ça. M'tenant baisse ton froc, qu'on en finisse.

Elle s'exécuta, presque timidement. Jamais du haut de ses 9 ans, ne l'avait-on corrigé physiquement. Yoren l'empoigna à nouveau et la posa en travers de ses genoux pour amorcer une première fessée. La jeune épéiste glapit, plus de surprise que de peur et, sa réaction suffit à donner plus d'assurance à l'homme de la Garde de Nuit. Il réitéra son mouvement, plus fort cette fois, et elle sentit brulure et douleur l'envahir. Les larmes se mirent à lui piquer les yeux, et elle se mordit violemment la joue de façon à étouffer ses grognements. _Je suis une Stark de Winterfell _pensa-t-elle. _Intrépide comme une louve. _Après qu'il eut déclaré sa sanction terminée quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rhabilla rapidement et lui fit face.

- J'spère qu'tas compris la l'çon, p'tit

Elle ne lui offrit comme réponse qu'un fusillement du regard et, s'il avait pu tuer, nul doute que cette puanteur serait depuis longtemps six pieds sous terre. _Joffrey aussi, et la Reine Cersei, ainsi que le Limier. _Mais là n'était pas la question, elle finirait tous par les tuer de toute façon, qu'importe le prix à payer.

- La pr'chaine fois, j'te promets pas qu'on s'ra aussi clément qu'moi.

Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois voulue-t-elle l'avertir, car quiconque oserait lui causer du tort à l'avenir finirait brûlé dans les Sept Enfers.

**oOo**

Un peu plus tard, une fois remise de sa correction, elle décida de partir à la recherche de Gendry et de sa soeur par la même occasion. Elle fit le tour du campement, en vain, avant de finir par le trouver sur le bord d'un chemin. Elle s'approcha le plus discrètement possible.

-...Merci dit-elle de but en blanc.

Il sursauta et finit par poser son heaume pour lui accorder la totalité de son attention.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Faudrait vraiment qu'un de ces jours tu penses à agir comme une personne civilisée.

Il avait beau bougonner, Arya n'en était pas moins blasée. Alors qu'ils se jaugeaient simultanément du regard, Gendry abaissa le regard pour tirer un objet de son sac.

- Tiens, j'tai nettoyé ton épée. Elle est plutôt fine mais de bonne qualité, du moins pour quelqu'un de menu comme toi.

Une drôle d'émotion se reflétait dans son regard, mais le voyant tenir Aiguille, Arya lui arracha des mains et ignora le reste. Aiguille était la seule chose qui lui restait de Winterfell, de Jon. A peine eut-elle le temps de constater l'acier miroitant de la lame à nouveau propre, que des hennissements de chevaux se firent entendre. Elle s'accroupit instantanément. Des chevaliers du Guet au service de la Reine, surement à leur recherche. Yoren marcha à leur rencontre, et la jeune Stark scanna le camp à la recherche de sa soeur. Elle n'en vit aucune trace et soupira de soulagement, elle devait toujours être au ruisseau.

- Ils me cherchent susurra-t-elle devant l'air inquisiteur de son interlocuteur.

Du moins le croyait-elle, jusqu'à qu'un des hommes demande qu'on lui remette Gendry Waters. Il parut aussi surprit qu'elle durant un instant avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent et que son regard ne s'assombrisse. Le bâtard possédait des yeux bleus, néanmoins si différent de ceux Tully de Mère et du reste de sa famille.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un sentiment de familiarité qui s'ensuivit de nostalgie.

**oOo**

- Petit. Petit.

Après le départ des hommes de la Reine, Gendry et elle avaient vaqué ensemble à leurs occupations dans un silence religieux. Le fait d'entendre un écho de voix acheva de mettre en alerte tous ses sens et, elle se plaça instinctivement devant la cage des prisonniers de la Garde de Nuit.

Un des hommes la scruta presque malsainement avant de prendre la parole

- Tu t'appelles Arry n'est-ce pas ?

Elle opina du chef, mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et pu sentir le regard moqueur du criminel.

- Un homme à l'honneur de se nommer Jaqen H'gar des cités libres de Lorath. Un homme n'a pas bu depuis des jours. Un homme serait reconnaissant d'un peu d'eau.

Il fut coupé par son compagnon de cellule.

- Donne moi d'la bière ou j't'égorge !

La louve en elle lui intima de lui donner une bonne leçon, ce qu'elle fit en le menaçant d'un bâton. Elle s' attira ses foudres en même temps qu'un sourire en coin de Jaqen H'gar et qu'une grimace réprobatrice de Gendry. Il finit néanmoins par la convaincre de s'éloigner.

- Yoren nous avait dit de pas nous approcher d'eux.

- Quel intérêt que d'écouter ce vieux putois ? Ils ne me font pas peur !

- T'es stupide ou quoi ?! Moi j'ai peur.

_La peur est plus tranchante qu'une lame_ lui avait un jour dit Syrio._ Et l'Hiver Vient_

* * *

**Note** : Ah ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Arya est un personnage très intéréssant et j'avoue ne pas avoir écrit toutes mes idées dans ce chapitre. Je les reserve pour plus tard, puisque après réflexion, j'ai décidé que ne pas suivre le livre à la lettre serait une bonne idée. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances et vous donne rendez-vois le mois prochain !


End file.
